Poket-World
by xdxpxc
Summary: Ranma y Pokémons


-Miau-

Ranma.

-Resistencia al arresto, lesiones, daños en propiedad privada, y lo peor de todo, agresión a un oficial de policía-.

-Ellos agredieron a la chica, y no sabía que ese perro-tigre fuera un policía-.

-Te aconsejo que guardes silencio, es tu derecho; y llama a tu abogado-. Dijo la policía de cabello azul turquesa.

Ranma sólo contestó –Será fácil-.

-Salvo a la damisela en apuros y termino arrestado, este mundo es tan extraño como los animales que lo habitan-. Pensó Ranma, a la vez que planeaba su fuga de la celda de detención.-

Los centros de detención no eran nada nuevo para él. A su padre lo habían arrestado en varias ocasiones por abandono infantil; a consecuencia del entrenamiento, su padre había desobedecido muchas leyes que protegían al menor. Y una vez que eran separados, padre e hijo se fugaban de sus respectivos recintos y emprendían su viaje nuevamente.

-Logro abrir la celda, es fácil, una ruidosa alarma me dice lo contrario; me preocupan los perro-tigre. Escucho a los refuerzos, quienes preguntan en clave a sus compañeros qué es lo que ocurre, ellos no les contestan están "durmiendo". Neutralizo a los policías que encuentro mientras recorro los pasillos, no encuentro una salida, ni una ventana.-

-Escucho la voz de la oficial que con autoridad da la orden: -¡Ve por él Growlithe!-; Growlithe, supongo que así se llama ese perro-tigre. Una puerta llama mi atención, la abro de una fuerte patada; además de un estante con mochilas, todo está sellado, la alarma provocó que las ventanas estén bloqueadas por una cortina de metal. Escucho a Growlithe acercándose a mi posición, recojo una de las mochilas sin preocuparme por su contenido; puedo escuchar los ladridos de mi persecutor, lo único que puedo hacer es esconderme.-

-Lo espero, sosteniéndome del techo, lo espero. Growlithe entra intempestivamente en el cuarto, no quiero lastimarlo, por eso evito caer sobre su espina dorsal; pero es necesario, que por lo menos lo noqueé. Me descuelgo del techo, Growlithe se voltea y me gruñe; antes de que me ataque, mi pierna reacciona y acomodo una bella patada en el hocico del animal. Debido a la fuerza del golpe, Growlithe emite un quejido que se parece al de un perro, sonrió; pero la bestia sigue en pie, se aleja para crear distancia entre él y yo, piensa atacarme con su fuego cómo lo hizo cuando me capturó.-

-Vuelvo a sonreír, está vez no funcionará; esquivo fácilmente su ataque de llamas, uno de esos ataques quema el escritorio que se encuentra en la habitación. El fuego dispara una nueva alarma, está vez es la de incendios, el sistema de seguridad retrae la cortina de metal, y un sistema de rociadores contra incendios se activa. Me moja a mí, y moja a Growlithe; parece que el agua le causa tanto dolor como mi patada. Le agradezco a los policías que hayan seguido todas las medidas de seguridad contra incendios, uso la escalera que está junto a la ventana y salgo del edificio, la fuga apenas comienza.-

-Patrullas y policías rodean el edificio; un pájaro alerta a los demás mi posición, bate sus alas y produce un fuerte corriente de aire. ¡Mierda!, estos policías no tienen armas, pero tienen perros-tigres que arrojan fuego por la boca y pájaros que provocan pequeños tornados. Observó y pienso, no hay forma de romper el cerco policíaco, y aun haciéndolo me localizarían rápidamente con esos pájaros o con cualquier otro animal que usen. Sólo me queda romper el cerco a golpes, aprovechar el ataque de fuego de… Growlithe, y crear, si es posible, El Dragón Volador. Arremeto contra un grupo de policías…-

Ranma terminó en el suelo por un fuerte impacto en el rostro.

-Me rindo, lo siento.- dijo Ranma aun desorientado por el golpe en la cara.

Ranma, se llevó la mano al rostro y continuaba disculpándose, hasta que observó que a quién pedía perdón era a un árbol. No a un árbol mágico o extraño, si no a un árbol-árbol. Ranma le dio una minuciosa inspección para asegurarse que era un árbol-árbol.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido causado por la acción policiaca o por el bullicio citadino, al parecer Ranma se encontraba en lo profundo de un bosque.

-¿Otro salto dimensional?, viajo tanto entre dimensiones que ya ni me molesto en entenderlo.- dijo Ranma.

Cuando Ranma se aseguró que no corría peligro se dedicó a examinar el contenido de la mochila qué había robado de la estación de policía.

-¡Mierda!, creí que tendría comida. Sólo hay esferas bicolores.-

Ranma revisó otros compartimentos de la mochila pero no había nada excepto las esferas. Ranma contó siete esferas, todas iguales en diseño, en color y en tamaño.-

-¿Serán envases, estuches?... y sí son estuches, ¿cómo saben diferenciarlos?; o tal vez sean bombas.-

Ranma miró detenidamente una de las esferas. La esfera estaba dividida en dos hemisferios, uno rojo y otro blanco. Por su ecuador una franja negra se extendía y terminaba formando un círculo negro alrededor de un botón blanco.

-Este lugar parece estar deshabitado, quiero decir por personas. Tiene un botón, si es un explosivo es posible que sea una granada.-

Ranma presionó el botón y arrojó la esfera, al mismo tiempo que él se ponía a cubierto. Ranma esperó un momento pero no había señales de una explosión, y decidió asomarse. La esfera continuaba sin ningún cambio. Ranma se acercó con precaución, y pudo observar que la esfera aumentó su volumen. Ahora tenía un tamaño similar al de una pelota de tenis.

-¡Umh!, entonces así es cómo saben lo que hay en el interior.-

No sólo había cambiado de tamaño, la parte roja de la esfera ahora era traslúcida. Gracias a su diáfana superficie, Ranma observó que en el interior de la esfera se encontraba un ser, que Ranma no supo con qué asociar.

-Increíble, ¿o eres un mini-ser o éstas esferas tienen la capacidad de miniaturizar?-

Ranma oprimió de nueva cuenta el botón, y para evitar sorpresas arrojó la esfera y se puso a cubierto.

Un destello rojizo iluminó el área alrededor de la esfera. Junto a la esfera apareció un ser color amarillo. Ranma se acercó al ser amarillo que dormía.


End file.
